Demonic Desicions
by Raine597
Summary: This is my first fan fic so don't hurt me! It is about Kagome's daughter meeting Inu. And I'm REALLY sry about killing kagome off, but it is a really cute and funny stor and i promise my next fanfic will have Kag and Inu together. I don't own Inu!


Disclaimer: NO! I DO...not...OWN INUYASHA! WAHHHH!

Bang!

InuYasha- You idiots! Let- me-GO!

Kagome- Sorry, puppy.

Koga- Heh, Heh. Insolent puppy.

Inu- Hey! Who are you! No… it … can't … be…! I sealed the well!

Kagome- It is me InuYasha! You're long lost love Kagome Higurashi! Muhahahahahaha!

Inu- You were in on this! I thought you were on my side! How could you betray me like this!

Kag- Traitorous… hmmm. That's one way of putting it. But you forgot about the rest: Disloyal, false, untrue, two- timing, treacherous, and faithless… like, perhaps, YOU!

Inu- What? Now you're a walking thesaurus AND a walking contradiction AND… a shape-changing idiotic fox- demon!

(Flash of smoke and a small fox demon appears in Kagome's place.)

Shippo- How'd ya know it was me? I thought I had ya fooled!

Inu- The tail.

Shippo- Oh… I gotta work on that…

Inu- Plus, Kagome's been in her world for years. She probably doesn't even remember my name…

Shippo- (In a comforting tone.) I'm sure she does… (Laughing.) With a geeky name like that, who could forget it?

Inu- Shut up, Furball! (Inu punches Shippo on the head and a small lump appears.)

Shippo- Owww! That hurt! But it was worth it if it snaps you out of that goofy sappy look. (To Koga) Thanks Koga!

Koga- No problem. I've been planning to do something like it for a **long** time. Anyways, that could be counted on the road to payback for him shoving my poor Kagome down that well.

Inu- Shut up! It's not like I wanted to.

Shippo- Seems like. Considering you haven't brought her back yet.

(Koga leaves, disgusted with Inu.)

Inu- (To Shippo) Where ever she is…

Shippo- Stop mopping and go get her!

Inu- I can't…

Shippo- Why not?

Inu- I can't face her.

Shippo- Why not? Are you scared of her? That wouldn't make sense… How could you be scared of a human girl when you've faced the most evil demons of this era?

Inu- You have no idea how scary a single little girl can be. Anyway, she has probably become little older in spirit. I wonder how long it's been…

Kayle- InuYasha? Who's he?

Grandmother Keade- Who is the InuYasha! Dear child! Does thy not recall the tale of your great-great-great-great-grandmother Kagome's travel in time to gather shikon jewel shards before the evil Naraku! And the infamous love triangle Kikiyo, the InuYasha, and Kagome!

Kayle- I'm older now! I know that was just some children's story that parents told to their kids to try to get them to fall asleep.

GK- Dear me. I never thought it would come to this. Go to your room now and try to get some sleep.

Inu- Alright, no one is watching! Now's my chance!

Shippo- What are you doing, InuYasha?

(InuYasha turns slowly, eye twitching.)

Inu- Wha-what are you doing here!

Shippo- Yay! You're going to get Kagome! Finally!

Inu- Who says that I am! Brat, I was just going… going to pick some berries!

Shippo- At midnight?

Inu- That's the only time they are ripe! They're magical berries. AND THEY'RE POISONOUS TO DIM-WITTED FOX DEMONS SO BEAT IT!

Shippo- Right. Whatever. Then I'll leave you to your "berry picking". Snigger

Shippo leaves the angrily muttering InuYasha to himself, hoping tomorrow he'd hear a different familiar voice in the morning.

Human hands lifted the shrine window open. The scent of midnight dew drifted into the bedroom, not stirring the brown-haired girl lying on the bed. A dark figure crouched on the windowsill. The night of the new moon had begun.

InuYasha didn't realize she would be asleep when he found her, being the simple-minded demon he is. So, he decided that after one quick look at his love's face he would go back to the feudal age. One problem… it wasn't his love's face.

Human Inu - Wha- WHAT!

PWIK (person who isn't Kagome)- Yawns and hides head in pillow Mom, D'ya HAVE ta wake me up so early? Can't I sleep in for once in my life? (Gets up and opens eyes and realizes the unknown guy with long black hair and REALLY weird clothes.)

Human Inu- Uh… Hi?

PWIK- Oh my… HOLY POOP!

Shippo- (to Rin) I wonder if InuYasha found Kagome, yet…

Rin- Maybe, maybe not…

(Sessho-maru comes)

Sessho-maru- Rin, time to go.

Rin- OK, Daddy. See you later, Shippo!

Shippo- Bye.

PWIK- Wait! You're telling me YOUR Inu-Yasha!

Human Inu- Yeah, What of it?

PWIK- I don't know, but I was expecting you to look like a demon… not some random guy with long black hair and baggy clothes! What happened to the claws, the teeth, THE EARS!

Human Inu- Whadda mean I don't have ears! I'M HUMAN!

PWIK- Yeah! That's right! I wasn't expecting you to look human!

Human Inu- Duh!

PWIK- Even if you ARE some weird version of this Inu-Yasha guy, what're ya doin' in my room in the middle of the night!

Human Inu- Well, it's kinda complicated…

PWIK- I'm listening.

Human Inu- (Explains) so… what's your name?

PWIK- Ummm… Which one?

Human Inu- Whadda mean 'Which one'!

PWIK- Well, my full name is Kayle Marie Kat Maya Kola Michigan Higurashi. But, I guess you can Kayle or Kay.

Human Inu- (staggers backwards, stunned.) That would be nice.

Kay- So?

Human Inu- So what?

Kay- So, where we going?

Human Inu- What do you mean 'we'? There are no we. There's just 'I'. And I will be going back to my world by myself.

Kay- Grandmother Keade was right… (Sigh)

Human Inu- Right about what!

Kay- She said that you were a stuck up little boy who's no more use than a video player with any videos.

Human Inu- Hey! Yes I am! Wait… What's a video?

Kay- Oh yeah! Now I remember! I'm supposed to say… hmmm…. I forget. I'll sit (Bang!) down and try to think of it… You can sit (Bang!) down, too. No need to throw a temper tantrum and bang the floor…

Later

Human Inu- Remind me again why I'm bringing you along.

Kay-You know you need me, Inu.

Human Inu- (Growls at the use of his nickname) don't call me that!

Kay- Why not? Did Kagome use to call you that? Or Kikiyo? (Inu twitches)

Human Inu- Your worst than Kagome about that! (Surprised)

Kay- Thanks.

Human Inu- That wasn't a compliment…

Even More Later

Inu-Now that I'm back to my half-demon form I ain't some soft-hearted ninny no-more! And even better than that I can take you back to where you belong without a fight!

Kay- scoffsYeah. Right…

Inu- Who are you doubting, puny human!

Kay- Admit it! You missed Kagome so much you couldn't take me home if you tried.

Inu-(gulps) could too!

Kay- Could not!

Inu- Could too!

Kay-Could not!

Inu-Could too!

Author's Note-You get the point by now… hopefully

Inu grabs Kay's arm and "drags" her to the well they had just came out of.

Inu- Get in.

Kay- What if I say no?

Inu- You won't.

Kay- What if I do?

Inu- Ummm…

Miroku- It is sad, my friend, that a so-called evil demon can't even think of a good threat for a human.

Inu- Who are you calling your friend!

Kay- (Eyes the monk suspiciously)

Inu- (Seeing Kayle's glare) I suppose you've heard stories about **_him_**, eh?

Kay- (Ignoring Inu) Where's Sango?

Miroku – (Rubs his head guiltily) Well… she kinda got fed up with me and ran away.

Inu- Again!

Kay-Where's Shippo, then?

Shippo- pops up out of a puff of smoke YAY! Kagome's back! runs over and hugs Kayle Hey! You're not Kagome!

Miroku- Not Kagome!

Inu- Yes, this isn't Kagome! This is Kayle… Kagome's great-great-great-great-grandmother.

Shippo-Ohhh… Who!

Miroku-I see. Your lack time knowledge seems to have resulted in poor Kagome's death


End file.
